


Colors

by blueberrykurt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the world in black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr but I thought I'd post it on here. Feedback is appreciated

Peter Maximoff was beyond terrified to meet his soulmate, he’s heard countless horror stories about soulmate’s meeting each other and it going terribly wrong. What if his world was forever in black and white? What if he touched his soulmate and he saw all the glorious colors, but his soulmate saw nothing but the same old black and white? What if he just never ran into his soulmate? These thoughts corrupted his mind so much, he was starting to believe them.

The first time he heard your name was from a group of kids in the hallways of the X-Mansion talking about you, he really didn’t think much of it. He was zooming past them when he heard them talking about a new mutant joining the school, Y/N, your mutation was water manipulation. The group in the hallway was talking about you accidently flooding one of the bathrooms at the school, Peter got a kick out of that.

The first time he saw you, you were with Charles, hoping to get more of a grip on your powers. You looked like you were struggling with picking up the water from the pond outside, Peter couldn’t hear what Charles was saying to you, but the look on your face told him that you needed all the encouragement you could get. People were talking; talking about how when you couldn’t get a handle on your powers, it just got worse. Your powers, making pipes burst open, sending water across numerous floors of numerous bathrooms, in all honesty, you’re not sure how many bathrooms you’ve ruined in your lifetime.

It wasn’t until a few days later when Peter caught you by yourself. You were coming out of the bathroom, soaking wet from head to toe, another power slip-up. Peter wasn’t sure what to say as he stood in front of you so he tried to reassure you the best he could, “You’ll get a hang of it, soon. I promise.” He felt in that moment that he should say much more, but he also knew this wasn’t something he wanted to rush like he seemed to do with everything, he wasn’t sure why he felt such a pull to you and he tried to ignore it, thinking he just felt sorry for you.

“Thanks, that means a lot.” You gave him a small smile. He returned the smile, but you barely caught as you watched him speed off. “Weird.”

Peter had been watching you for the next couple weeks, noticing the longer you were at the school, the less bathrooms you flooded. He still hadn’t talked to you since when he saw you in the bathroom. Peter just had a lot of free time and he spent some of it, studying you. He wondered if you knew what the color of the sky was.

Peter was so deep in thought, racing around the mansion when he touched you for the first time that he had knocked you over from the very slightest shoulder touch that just happened to knock both of you onto your asses. The world was- it was, _colorful_ and fuck, he didn’t realize how cute you were before.

Neither of you spoke, just sat there, in the middle of the hallway, in the mansion, just _staring_. Jesus- Who knew he’d ever be able to see the brightness that was in your eyes, the color of your hair, and those goddamn lips. He could care less about what the sky looked like, he was completely content starting at your face.

Peter couldn’t hold back any longer and broke the silence between the two of you. “I’m Peter.”

You’re pretty sure you haven’t breathed since Peter knocked you over, but now or never. “I’m Y/N.”

“I know.” He laughed, nervously, shaking his head. “Fuck, that sounds creepy. I mean, I’ve heard about you and we met that day and wow, this is a lot. I never thought I’d meet _you_.” Peter carefully stood up, his legs feeling shaky, has he ever been this nervous before? His hand carefully reached out to you, he wasn’t sure if you wanted him to touch you, but you grabbed onto his hand, gladly.

You continued to hold onto his hand as you went on to speak. “You’re really cute, do you know that? Who knew my soulmate would be this cute.”

 _Soulmate_.

He almost forgot about that part. He couldn’t remember what other people did in this situation or what his mother told him but the only logical thing he could think of to say is, “Do you want to go out? Like on a date? Like obviously on a date because you’re my soulmate and-”

You cut him off from his nervous rambling, “Yes, Peter. I’d love to go out.” Your laugh filled his ears and he’d give anything to hear that again.

This is the first time Peter ever wanted to take things slow.

So the first time you and Peter had gone on your first date, it was better than you could have imagined, both Peter and you spent the whole day before the date, being scared that neither of you would get along, but even after one date, you’d scream to the world that your soulmate was Peter Maximoff and you couldn’t be happier.

It just so happened that the first time Peter got to kiss you was after your first date, he wanted to do this right, so he _walked_ you to your room at the mansion, said goodnight and told you he was glad he got to meet you before he turned 50. He was thinking about kissing you, he really was. So much that he forgot to actually do it. You turned into your room and shut the door as he began to walk off, but Peter really, really wanted to kiss you and wouldn’t go to bed until he had done so. He walked back to your door, knocking lightly. You opened the door instantly, like you knew he was coming back for something. Soulmate intuition or was he just hinting at kissing you the whole night?

“Forget something?” You asked, a large grin spreading over your face as his hands gripped your hips, pulling you closer to him so he could easily lean down to press his lips together with yours and when your lips touched he felt as if he was seeing every color again for the first time. You both stood in the doorway of your room kissing for about five more minutes before Peter reluctantly left. Thank god your soulmate was a good kisser.

You closed the door after he left, leaning against it, trying to slow your breathing. Most people were excited about seeing all the colors the world had to offer, but you were excited to spend the rest of your life being able to look at the different colors that Peter Maximoff had to offer.


End file.
